


Home in time

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fluff and Angst, Home in Time, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 24th of December:Nathan didn't want to spend another Christmas alone





	

Sam wasn’t dead. Nathan kept reminding himself of this fact while he waited. Sam was alive, not dead. Nathan just had to be patient, which had never been his strongest point.

His brother was just on an adventure, a heist. There was so much that could go wrong which wouldn’t have been so bad if Nate had been with him.

But he had had other things to do, making things up with Elena and renewing their friendship, building up her show. Legal work. Sam would come around to it as well, even if they had to be careful not to reveal themselves in front of her. She was too smart not to see their relationship for what it was.

Nathan’s leg moved nervously. Outside lay snow and it was dark already.

And Sam still wasn’t there. It was Christmas and he had promised to be here. Nathan hadn’t made any plans this time. Sully was somewhere warm, claiming it was better for his old bones. He just wanted to spent time at the beach which Nathan couldn’t fault him for. He had spend his own fair share of holidays somewhere farther south.

If anything went wrong he would have to spend Christmas alone.

Just then Nathan heard a car pull up the driveway. The Christmas tree he had bought twinkled in the corner. There were candles lit across the whole room.

Nathan did his best not to run to the door. Not that Sam would be able to tell if he ran or not, or care for that matter. He was already unlocking the door when Nathan arrived.

“Made it,” Sam said, grinning and cheeks red from the cold from the short walk from the car to the house.

“I can see that,” Nathan said, pulling him inside and closing the door behind him, before pressing a kiss to his lips.


End file.
